


Memories

by Djibril88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Indipendence declaration, M/M, Malinconico, Missing Moments, Romantico, Yorktown battle, ricordi, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggi, 4 luglio, pubblico un tributo all'indipendenza americana.<br/>Perché, dopo tutto, anche America soffre per la sua indipendenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Premessa (o cenno storico):  
So che la battaglia di Yorktown non è avvenuta nel mese di luglio, ma intorno al 15 di Ottobre, e ben cinque anni dopo la Dichiarazione d'Indipendenza. Però, come tutti sappiamo, questi due eventi sono ben collegati visto che con la battaglia di Yorktown si pose fine alla rivoluzione con la vittoria degli Stati Uniti. Detto questo, Buona Lettura~

“Yorktown….. Perché proprio ora?”  
Una domanda che non poteva avere una risposta. Non in fretta come avrebbe desiderato America.  
Questi pensieri a dir poco deprimenti lo avevano già colto diverse volte, ma non proprio alla vigilia di quel giorno. Accadeva solo in quello sgabuzzino, quando prendeva il coraggio per sbarazzarsi delle cose del passato che, immancabilmente, finiva per tenere.  
Ora, invece, doveva combattere contro questi pensieri anche il giorno del suo compleanno, l’Independence Day, quando doveva essere allegro e sorridente per tutti i presenti. Sicuramente, come tutti gli anni, avrebbe incassato l’assenza di Inghilterra come aveva sempre fatto; ma avrebbe sorriso comunque a tutti gli amici presenti.  
«Dannazione!» imprecò a bassa voce, mentre si portava una mano ai capelli biondi come se fosse disperato. Si ritrovò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma anche il tempo sembrava condividere la sua malinconia e i suoi pensieri. Pioveva a Washington; pioveva come quel giorno a Yorktown.  
«E lui era nel fango…» bisbigliò chiudendo gli occhi azzurri. Questa volta si lasciò andare al passato. Per una volta, alla vigilia della sua festa nazionale, poteva anche lasciarsi andare ai ricordi di quel giorno.

Pioveva quel giorno a Yorktown, così forte da rendere scarsa la visibilità delle truppe. Era facile, però, distinguere quella massa di persone, che era l’esercito britannico, per la loro divisa rosso sangue. Lì, davanti a tutti loro, stava la persona cui America stava puntando: austero e minaccioso, i capelli biondo cenere appiattiti dalla pioggia; il volto sporco di terra e la divisa stracciata in più punti, a causa della battaglia che stava durando ormai da ore. Nonostante fossero nel pieno di un’imboscata, nonostante fossero in chiara inferiorità numerica, lo sguardo smeraldo di Inghilterra, no, di Impero Britannico, era acceso da una luce battagliera. Una luce che chiedeva una vittoria impossibile, che voleva vendetta…Che voleva il sangue del fratello minore traditore. Il suo sangue.  
Non erano tanto lontani, ma la visibilità faceva sembrare che l’esercito avversario fosse a centinaia di metri. Fu anche per questo che, all’inizio dell’attacco britannico, decisero di rimanere fermi ed attendere. Attesero anche troppo, forse, tanto che lui stesso dovette muoversi in fretta per poter fermare l’avanzata nemica. In un attimo furono allo scontro corpo a corpo, usando le spade bene affilate e lucidate per quella battaglia; lui, America, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga poter evitare una battaglia del genere e poter avere pacificamente l’indipendenza che tanto agognava. Ma Inghilterra, la Madrepatria, il suo Re e tutto quello che era legato ad esso, voleva impedire a tutti i costi che lui se ne andasse, che abbandonasse la culla materna e navigasse per il mondo da solo.  
«Non te lo permetto!»  
Fu un sussurro, basso e parzialmente coperto dai rumori della pioggia e della battaglia che li circondavano. Ma aveva visto chiaramente le labbra di Inghilterra muoversi e lo sguardo gelido puntato contro il suo, prima che partisse nuovamente all’attacco con una nuova serie di stoccate e fendenti. Destra, sinistra, sgualembro e affondo. E poi di nuovo, destra, sinistra, ma questa volta c’era un mezzano e imbroccata. Il loro duello continuò ad andare avanti così, con colpi veloci andati a segno e con colpi troppo lenti e facili da parare. Non si ricordava più, ormai, quanto fosse durata quella battaglia; con tutta sincerità, ricordava ben poco di come fossero finiti, da soli, nella terra di nessuno, mentre i loro eserciti semplicemente osservavano quel duello fra nazioni.  
«Non te lo permetto!»  
Ancora quel sussurro; ancora quel tono furioso e gelido allo stesso tempo. I suoi occhi, puntati sulle spade incrociate, si alzano verso quelli del suo avversario. Questa volta non ha più dubbi che abbia parlato.  
«Devi, invece. Ormai stai perdendo. I tuoi uomini sono sfiniti; e anche tu lo sei. Come farai a trattenermi ancora?» domandò con voce roca. Aveva usato la voce solamente per urlare ordine ai suoi uomini, quando l’esercito nemico riusciva ad aprire un varco; ora, ecco il risultato: gola riarsa e voce quasi inesistente.  
«Farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per trattenerti!» sibilò l’inglese, spingendo contro di lui con la spada incrociata alla sua, fino a farlo cadere. Lo aveva colto di sorpresa: Inghilterra era molto più magro di lui, oltre che più piccolo; normalmente, sarebbe stato impossibile farlo cadere. Ora, invece, la risposta di Inghilterra lo aveva spiazzato: perché era disposto a così tanto per tenerlo con sé? Forse era davvero un bambino per lui, il suo fratellino; ma per America, lui non era più il fratello maggiore, la figura paterna, che si era preso cura di lui. Inghilterra si era trasformato in qualcosa di molto più importante, molto lontano dal legame fraterno o dalla semplice amicizia. Voleva Inghilterra, lo desiderava; in più, cosa più importante fra tutte, non sopportava essere trattato come la fonti di guadagni per la corona, colui che doveva subire tutte le tasse per pagare campagne o guerre inutili o andate male. Non sopportava di essere sfruttato; non sopportava di dover comprare solo la merce inglese e di rivendere i prodotti solo agli inglesi; non sopportava di essere tenuto lontano dalle decisioni che riguardavano il paese. Era per questo che faceva guerra: poteva esserci anche un sentimento costante nel suo cuore e che questo contribuisse alla battaglia, come diceva Francia, ma lui voleva essere semplicemente libero di scegliere per sé.  
Dopo la caduta, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui: invece di incontrare i suoi occhi, incrociò la canna di un moschetto. Dalle retrovie americane, arrivò l’ordine di fare fuoco se Inghilterra avesse osato qualcosa.  
«Come osi fare questo? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te, dopo tutto quello che ti ho dato!» inveì contro, con la stessa voce roca che aveva l’americano. Solo che c’era qualcosa in Inghilterra che era diverso; lo sguardo, prima gelido e furioso, sembrava essere smosso da qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare. O forse era semplicemente la pioggia che cadeva sui loro volti e sugli occhi a far vedere cose strane.  
America inizio ad alzarsi lentamente, raccogliendo un moschetto rimasto a terra. Probabilmente anche Inghilterra aveva raccolto il moschetto da terra, abbandonato da qualche disertore o da un soldato morto. C’erano così tanti corpi nel fango, in quel momento, che l’ultima ipotesi non era da escludere.  
«STAI FERMO!» urlò Inghilterra, facendo rimbombare il suo urlo nel silenzio che si era venuto a creare intorno a loro. O forse erano le sue orecchie ad aver cancellato ogni rumore che non fosse la voce della nazione più vecchia? «Dovrei ucciderti…» aggiunse subito l’inglese, prima di partire nuovamente all’attacco. Questa, sembrava essere la mossa decisiva, quella mossa che avrebbe posto fine a tutta quella lunga guerra che aveva causato vittime in entrambi gli schieramenti. America era pronto a bloccarlo e fermare un possibile sparo, solo che Inghilterra fece tutt’altro: impugnando il moschetto a mo’ di spada, si lanciò contro di lui, puntando al suo cuore. Era vicino, troppo vicino, tanto da strappare la sua divisa militare e far scorrere del sangue; la lama dell’arma da fuoco non era andata a fondo, deviata dalla prontezza di America per deviare il tiro. La futura nazione gemette di dolore, allontanando con uno scatto l’arma e Inghilterra. Si portò una mano al petto, appena sopra al cuore, dove la ferita sanguinava ed inzuppava i vestiti intorno allo strappo. Non sapeva dire se fosse grave o meno, ma non sentiva il dolore che gli aveva provocato un proiettile ricevuto alla spalla un anno prima. Forse, era qualcosa di irrilevante. Anzi, doveva esserlo, perché Inghilterra era tornato nuovamente all’attacco.  
Questa volta, America fu più pronto: i due moschetti cozzarono l’uno contro l’altro, metallo contro legno. L’impatto fece storcere le labbra ad America, che aveva sentito una fitta alla ferita, mentre Inghilterra veniva sospinto leggermente lontano dal rinculo del colpo. Il moschetto di America, invece, venne sbalzato più lontano di qualche passo, lasciandolo disarmato.  
«Dovrei ucciderti!» disse ancora una volta l’inglese. America non poté fare a meno di osservare quello sguardo serio e determinato, con quel qualcosa che sembrava stonare in tutta quella storia. Era impossibile che l’inglese fosse davvero determinato ad ucciderlo. Lo aveva anche detto, ma perché non premeva ancora il grilletto. «Dovrei…» aggiunse ancora, in un sussurro destinato all’americano. Tutto fu così veloce che, anche a ripensarci a distanza di tempo, non riusciva ancora a capire cosa fosse successo: Inghilterra lasciò cadere a terra il moschetto, finendo a carponi di fianco a lui. Il volto era abbassato a terra, la mano su una spalla, l’altra a terra per tenersi su. Non aveva udito il colpo di fucile, ma aveva sentito il gemito di dolore dell’inglese: Washington aveva dato l’ordine di sparare ed impedire qualsiasi azione contro la sua nazione, contro di lui.  
«Come…potrei permetterlo…» mormorò ancora Inghilterra, nonostante il dolore alla spalla, nonostante fosse caduto nel fango. Quella sembrava davvero la fine di tutto: America che vinceva su Inghilterra, osservandolo dall’alto come il più grande dei vincitori. «Sei un idiota… Non ti bastava quello che avevi?»  
No, non gli era mai bastato. Aveva sempre desiderato a vere di più: più affetto, più abbracci, più considerazione, più libertà.  
«Volevo….no, voglio essere libero!» disse guardandolo dall’alto della sua posizione. Rimase comunque al suo posto, guardando la nazione che aveva sempre ammirato in ginocchio. «Eri così grande, Inghilterra. Ma ora io SONO INDIPENDENTE!»  
Le ultime due parole furono un urlo, che arrivò fino alle retrovie di ogni schieramento e nei cuori dei soldati americani. Il suo urlo sembrò fare ancora più male ad Inghilterra che, già ferito fisicamente, veniva ferito anche nel suo orgoglio di nazione. Ad America sembrò di sentire un singhiozzo venire dall’inglese, ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo vide solo risentimento e freddezza.  
Inghilterra si alzò lentamente, aiutato subito da uno dei suoi sottoposti che venne scansato via.  
«Buona fortuna!» Un altro sussurro che sembrava arrivare con il vento, mentre Inghilterra e il suo esercito venivano circondati dai soldati statunitensi.  
America rimase semplicemente indietro, ancora inconsapevole di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a qualche giorno.  
~~~  
La pioggia scendeva ancora, sembrava che niente potesse ancora fermarla. America continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ricordando ancora l’inferno dei giorni successivi alla battaglia di Yorktown: le trattative, l’aggravarsi della sua ferita, l’allontanamento degli alti ranghi dell’esercito, finché Inghilterra e il suo seguito non accettarono le decisioni dei vincitori.  
«Meow~»  
Quel miagolio lo riportò alla realtà, rendendolo consapevole del dolce peso sulla sua gamba. Si lascia sfuggire un breve sorriso, mentre accarezzava la testolina del piccolo Maine Coon.  
«Ah, Hero… Ci sei sempre tu a tirarmi fuori da questi problemi, vero?» domandò al gatto, come se si aspettasse che il gatto gli rispondesse. Invece, rispose con un miagolio e scese dalla sua gamba, per invitarlo a seguirlo. Sicuramente voleva da mangiare, come ogni giorno.  
«Ok, ok. Ti do da mangiare adesso. Però, dopo andiamo a controllare Matthew e Francis, che stanno sistemando tutto per domani.»  
Eh sì, per quell’anno aveva ceduto all’offerta di essere aiutato dal fratello e dal francese. Di solito, non lo avrebbe fatto e, dopo il ritorno al passato, è convinto che non lo avrebbe più fatto comunque.  
Con un miagolio, Hero lo precedette fuori dalla porta, zampettando allegro con la coda in alto che dondolava. Ogni tanto si fermava per vedere se il suo padrone lo seguisse o se fosse rimasto indietro; poi ripartiva, facendo qualche balzo in avanti finché non arrivò alle scale che portavano al piano inferiore. Scosse la testa, America, guardando il gatto miagolare: era ancora un cucciolo che non aveva imparato a scendere le scale senza rotolare giù per qualche gradino. Con una risatina mal trattenuta, prese fra le braccia il cucciolo e iniziò a scendere le scale.  
«Non dovresti imparare a farlo da solo?» Un altro miagolio, questa volta lamentoso, come risposta.  
Quando arrivò in fondo alle scale, Hero si lanciò direttamente dalle sue braccia e corse verso il salotto. Per un momento, America rimase spiazzato: se Hero aveva fame, perché puntava al salotto? Con un sopracciglio inarcato e lo sguardo perplesso, entrò in salotto giusto in tempo per vedere Hero sparire dietro al divano. Quando si avvicinò, sentì una serie di miagolii; alcuni erano di Hero, lo sapeva, ma gli altri appartenevano ad un altro gatto. Lo aveva già sentito altre volte, ma era impossibile che quella gatta fosse proprio lì.  
«Ehi, Hero, ti sei portato dentro un’amichetta per proteg……….» Forse, America pensava che quella fosse un amichetta trovata fuori e che lui aveva fatto entrare in qualche modo per non bagnarsi. Eppure, quando si sporse oltre il divano per vedere il nuovo ospite, incontrò una gatta adulta di razza Scottish Fold che miagolò contenta. Sperò che fosse contenta, perché quella gatta non aveva molta fiducia nei suoi confronti e molto spesso, troppo spesso, si divertiva ad infilargli le unghie nelle gambe. E sapeva che lo faceva con aperto sadismo. Quella gatta si chiamava Minerva ed il suo padrone era….  
«Finalmente sei sceso, America!»  
La voce arrivò alle sue spalle, bassa e melodiosa come sempre, totalmente diversa da quella che aveva ricordato fino a qualche attimo prima. America si girò immediatamente verso di lui, sgranando gli occhi nel vedere Inghilterra in abiti informali, semplice maglietta e jeans, proprio davanti a lui. L’inglese era ancora un po’ bagnato, come se fosse arrivato proprio nel momento in cui iniziava l’acquazzone.  
«Q-Quando?» domandò con voce roca, avvicinandosi all’inglese come se non credesse ancora ai suoi occhi. Lui non veniva mai per il suo compleanno. Da quanto aveva dichiarato la sua indipendenza, si era sempre tenuto alla larga, o per le guerre fra di loro o semplicemente perché non voleva festeggiare qualcosa che gli faceva male.  
«Da poco. Matthew e la rana mi hanno fatto entrare!» rispose Inghilterra, ancora fermo sulla porta del salotto, mentre osservava America fermarsi davanti a lui.  
L’americano si lasciò sfuggire una risatina soffocata che aveva anche qualcosa di isterico, soprattutto per il soprannome con cui si riferiva a Francia ogni volta.  
«Ti stavo pensando, sai?» disse in un sussurro, questa volta sorridendo ampiamente. Era felice che Inghilterra fosse lì con lui in quella giornata così importante.  
«Fa tanto cliché da storia d’amore all’americana.» rispose ironicamente l’inglese, andando ad avvolgere la vita dell’americano con un abbraccio. Già, era un cliché, però non gli dispiaceva credere che America stesse pensando realmente a lui.  
«Beh, non proprio così cliché. Stavo pensando a Yorktown.» mormorò contro al suo orecchio, mentre ricambiava quell’abbraccia con non riceveva da qualche mese ormai. Capitava spesso che non si vedessero per mesi, a causa dei loro impegni; quindi quei momenti diventavano sempre più preziosi, da costudire nei momenti di sconforto.  
«Mmm…dal tuo tono, direi che non è una cosa bella.» si affrettò a rispondere Inghilterra, accorgendosi che America non stava andando avanti a parlare come faceva di solito. Appoggiò la mano sul petto della nazione più giovane, sapendo che in quel preciso punto era rimasto il segno di quella battaglia. Succedeva ad ognuno di loro: una ferita particolarmente dolorosa, che aveva segnato la loro storia, rimaneva impressa sul corpo anche a distanza di secoli, come a dire che dovevano ricordarsi cos’avevano sacrificato per andare avanti. «Ti fa male?» domandò subito dopo, lasciando la mano ferma in quel punto, sentendo anche il battito dello statunitense.  
«Ogni tanto. Soprattutto quando piove.» rispose America, accarezzando la schiena di Inghilterra. Sapeva che il corpo dell’inglese era ricoperto da cicatrici, per questo non gli chiedeva se anche a lui facesse male quella particolare ferita. «Ma ora riesco anche a non farci caso.» aggiunse subito, accarezzando il volto di Inghilterra.  
«Ah, come sei ruffiano!» rispose ironicamente l’inglese, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso. Lo guardò negli occhi con un sorriso, prima di inclinare la testa di lato. «Buon compleanno, love~»  
Un sussurro quasi impercettibile perché non era abbastanza vicino da sentirlo, ma che America comprese perfettamente. Sorrise anche lui, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra per sfiorarle con tenerezza.  
Non era ancora il 4 luglio, ma non gli importava. Se era Inghilterra, allora andava più che bene.


End file.
